Joy
Joy is the main protagonist of the 2015 film of Pixar, Inside Out. She has been voiced by Amy Poehler. She Has Her Boyfriend Fox Name Nick Wilde On Their Adventure With Sadness, Disgust, Anger And Fear And Her New Friends Along The Way And Facing Off The Bergen Chef And Troll Creek She Is In Love With Him During The Greatest Quest Parody Appearances *Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle or Princess Cadence - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Jigglypuff - Pokémon *Jibanyan - Yo-kai Watch *Blossom - The Powerpuff Girls *Birthday Bear, Cheer Bear, Friend Bear, Funshine Bear, Good Luck Bear, Love-a-Lot Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Wish Bear, Champ Bear, Brave Heart Lion, Playful Heart Monkey, Proud Heart Cat, Swift Heart Rabbit or Treat Heart Pig - Care Bears *Party Popple - Popples *Soleil Spacebot - The Spacebots *Millie Burtonburger - Kid Vs. Kat *Angelica Pickles - Rugrats *Pogoriki, Chikoriki or Docoriki - GOGOriki *Pororo or Loopy - Pororo the Little Penguin *Minnie Mouse - Mickey Mouse & Friends *Lola Bunny - Looney Tunes *Babs Bunny - Tiny Toons *Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski or Butters Stotch - South Park *Rebecca or Mr. Crotchet - Oscar's Orchestra *Cuddles, Giggles, Petunia, Nutty, Pop or Cub - Happy Tree Friends *Numbuh 3 - Codename: Kids Next Door *Mozart - The Mozart Band *Matthew Tiger Baby - Dangers 7 Little Baby Animals *Kari Kamiya or Patamon - Digimon *Lena the Bird - Animal Kids *Poppet, Jeepers, Mrs. Snoodle, ShiShi or YoYo - Moshi Monsters *Wanda - The Fairly OddParents *Amy Rose or Princes Sally Acorn - Sonic the Hedgehog *Princess Peach or Princess Daisy - Super Mario Bros. *Mona - Warioware Portayals *Inside Out (Nyusha Deitch Style) - Joy is played by Luna (Earth of Luna) *Inside Out (Bright Heart Raccoon Tribute Style), Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Million Explosion Style), Inside Out (Cheer Bear and Loyal Heart Dog Love Style), Inside Out (Observation Fog Style) & Inside Out (Cheer Bear, Loyal Heart Dog and Proud Heart Cat Tribute Illusion Style) - Joy is played by Cheer Bear (Care Bears) *Inside Out (XD Challenge Style) - Joy is played by Champ Bear (Care Bears) *Inside Out (Conference Deitch Style) - Joy is played by Marzipal (Homestar Runner) *Inside Out (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) - Joy is played by Linda Gunderson *Inside Out (CareBearsFamilyWorld Style), Inside Out (1961Rulez Style) & Inside Out (Nelvana, Warner Bros, MGM and Disney Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Style) - Joy is played by Treat Heart Pig (Care Bear Cousins) *Inside Out (Illumination Fog Style) - Joy is played by Disgust (Inside Out) *Inside Out (Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner Style) & Inside Out (2017 DVD Style) - Joy is played by Brave Heart Lion (Care Bear Cousins) *Inside Out (Inner Circle & Friends Rockz Style) - Joy is played by Princess Proud Heart Cat (Care Bear Cousins) *Inside Out (TheChipandDaleCartoonsResourceRockz Style), Inside Out (Whistley Bomber Style) & Inside Out (BraveHeartLionandMickeyMouseRockz Style) - Joy is played by Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Inside Out (The Baseball Gene Deitch Style) - Joy is played by Anna (Frozen) *Inside Out (Bueno Silvera Style), Inside Out (Nelvana and Looney Tunes Digital Resource Style) & Inside Out (2004 DVD Style) - Joy is played by Bright Heart Raccoon (Care Bear Cousins) *Inside Out (Some Original Characters Funny Style) & Inside Out (LoyalHeartDogandDonaldDuckRockz Style) - Joy is played by Loyal Heart Dog (Care Bear Cousins) *Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Animation Cartoons Lovers Style) & Inside Out (Yosemite Sam Style) - Joy is played by Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Inside Out (Abraham Collection MCA Style) - Joy is played by Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Inside Out (Vesa Silventoinen Cartoons Nipote Style) & Inside Out (Poppet and Katsuma 2013 Style) - Joy is played by Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Inside Out (The Background Invisidle Style) - Joy is played by Uramemetchi (Tamagotchi) *Inside Out (Nickelodeon, Warner Bros, MGM, Nelvana, Cartoon Network, DHX and Disney Cartoon All-Stars Style) - Joy is played by Big Girl (The Care Bears Show 2030-2060: Blond & Bright Heart's New Friend) *Inside Out (1992 DVD Style) - Joy is played by Pukatchi (Tamagotchi) *Inside Out (NelvanaMovies61 Style), Inside Out (Champ Bear and Bright Heart Raccoon 87 Style), Inside Out (UltraLooneyDude420 Style), Inside Out (1999 DVD Style), Inside Out (The Best of 2012 Style) - Joy is played by Proud Heart Cat (Care Bear Cousins) *Inside Out (Rick Astley and Friends Rockz Style) - Joy is played by Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Inside Out (SpeedyGonzalesandPepeLePewRockz Style) - Joy is played by Romantic Heart Skunk (Care Bear Cousins) *Inside Out (ComedyChargers57213 Style) - Joy is played by Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) Category:Inside Out Characters Category:Happy Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Yellow Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Crybabies Category:Laughing Characters Category:Silly Characters